Pyroar
|} Pyroar (Japanese: カエンジシ Kaenjishi) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 35. Biology Pyroar is a quadruped, leonine Pokémon. It is mostly dark brown with light brown legs, tail tip, chest, and face. A male Pyroar has a large, dominantly red mane with gold streaks forming pattern resembling the Daimonji symbol 大. The shape also resembles the symbol for fire 火. In contrast, a female has a long, gold and red mane extending from its forehead to the whole length of its body. Pyroar's irises are tinted azure with black pupils. Pyroar live in prides, led by the male with the largest mane of fire, and the females protect the pride's cubs. Pyroar viciously threatens any challenger with a fiery breath exceeding 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Lysandre's Pyroar A male Pyroar appeared in Mega Evolution Special II under the ownership of Lysandre. It reappeared in Mega Evolution Special III. Lysandre's Pyroar made its main series debut in From A to Z!. Other Four Pyroar appeared in A Fiery Rite of Passage!, with three of them being female and one being male. A female Pyroar appeared in Battling With a Clean Slate!, under the ownership of Alvin. Minor appearances A male Pyroar under the ownership of Astrid appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] Lysandre's Pyroar Lysandre's Pyroar appeared in The Beauty Eternal. It was seen accompanying Lysandre during his announcement of the Holo Caster, using on him to showcase its hologram functionality. It often appeared outside of its Poké Ball. In the manga ]] ]] In the Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY! manga Manabu used a male Pyroar in Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY!. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Team Flare scientist Aliana owns a female Pyroar in X-actly What They Wanted. This Pyroar is later revealed to be Malva's after she resumed to her active duty. Team Flare's Boss Lysandre owns a male Pyroar, which first appeared in Chespin Sows the Seeds of Change. In the TCG Other Appearances Super Smash Bros. for Wii U ]] A male Pyroar appears in the background of the stage. Pyroar appears in the along with other Pokémon, namely , , and . Trophy information NA: The cute with a red tuft of fur evolves into the majestic-looking Pyroar. Male Pyroar have huge, fiery manes. In the wild, the male with the largest mane of fire becomes the leader. Female Pyroar have long manes and will fiercely protect the pride's cubs. PAL: , that adorable little Pokémon with a red tuft of fur, evolves into the majestic Pyroar. Males have huge fiery manes, and the one has the biggest mane is the leader of the pride. Females, on the other hand, have long, flowing manes and play the vital role of protecting the pride's cubs. Game data Pokédex entries , they viciously threaten any challenger. The females protect the pride’s cubs.}} , they viciously threaten any challenger. The females protect the pride’s cubs.}} |} |} Game locations |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 2 (Both forms)}} |area=Ember Mountains: Furnace Mountain (All Areas), Gold Plateau: Revival Mountain (Special), Volcanic Ravine (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center occupation plan Lysandre's Pyroar|All|Japan|49|October 1 to November 11, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Lysandre's Pyroar}} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution |no2=668 |name2=Pyroar |type1-2=Fire |type2-2=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Pyroar and its . * Pyroar is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 507. * Pyroar shares its with . They are both known as the Royal Pokémon. * Though the male Pyroar has a chevron-shaped nose in its official artwork and in Pokémon Battle Trozei, all other merchandise, game, and anime artwork shows it with a triangular shaped nose, similar to that of the female. Origin Pyroar is based on a lion. The style of its fur, in particular the spiked areas on its limbs and tail, more than likely is a reference to . The yellow pattern on the mane of a male Pyroar is similar in shape to the ''Daimonji, a bonfire lit during the Japanese festival in the shape of the symbol 大 (meaning great or large). The shape also resembles the kanji for fire (火), as written in certain (often calligraphic) styles. Its gender ratio (12.5% male, 87.5% female) also resembles lions prides, which consist of one primary male lion, several females and one or two lesser males. Name origin Pyroar may be a combination of pyr- and roar. Kaenjishi is a combination of 火炎 kaen (flame) and 獅子 shishi (lion). In other languages and |fr=Némélios|frmeaning=From and |es=Pyroar|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Pyroleo|demeaning=From pyro-'' and '' |it=Pyroar|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=화염레오 Hwayeomre'o|komeaning=From and leo |zh_cmn=火炎獅 Huǒyánshī|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=火炎獅 Fóyìhmsī|zh_yuemeaning=From and |hi=पाइरोर Pyroar|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Пироар Piroar|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Lysandre's Pyroar External links |} de:Pyroleo fr:Némélios it:Pyroar ja:カエンジシ pl:Pyroar zh:火炎狮